


Erin Cyprus Is A What?

by Spacesword16



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character(s) of Color, Coming Out, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Implied Past Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Other, Spirit Animals, Teen Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: Alice (Ally) Wattson had a secret; she had a crush on Westmost High's most popular trouble maker, Erin Cyprus. However after breaking down beside the highway in a rain storm she is suddenly pulled into a world  that she could have only imagine existed.  Just what secrets is Erin hiding and what is her intentions with Ally? And most importantly, Why does she seem to hate everyone?





	

She cursed at whatever god existed as her hands slipped from the wrench once again, her knuckles scraping painfully against the bolts of the tire, leaving patches of liquid red in it's wake. Ally glared up at the sky as lightening flashed through the ever darkening clouds, wondering just how she was going to get home at this rate.

"Damn it all to hell."

She muttered, deciding to just leave the truck in it's spot and walk the three miles back home.

Her thin hoodie offered no protection against the large torrents of water, though thankfully no other traffic seemed to be on the main road at this time, most have taken a quicker route home to avoid being caught in the bitter gales that she now walked in. As she walked the sound of a loud truck became obvious behind her, prompting her to step to the side of the road,only to fall into the creak as the moist soil gave way beneath her feet.

"Holy shit, are you okay?"

The husky, deep tone called from over her, prompting Ally's face to grow warm as she struggled to stand up on the sopping ground.

"Peachy."

She retorted, earning a smirk as she finally looked up to see who was talking to her, only to freeze and take a step back only to land ass first into the muddy waters of the creek, her eyes not leaving the girl before her.

"Erin? What the hell are you doing here?"

She snapped, though Erin just smiled.

"Avoiding going home to see my half sibling and their wife and brat. Now are you going to tell me why you're walking home in middle of the thunderstorm from hell or not?"

Erin stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she added

"If your car's broke I can give you a ride....Besides...It's better than catching pneumonia or something in this weather."

With that she held out a hand, pulling Ally to her feet before glancing her over, noting the blood on her knuckles and her pants.

"As bad as I hate to, we're making a pit stop at my place. You need to get cleaned up and it's not far from here."

Ally didn't know why she even allowed the other girl to talk her into this, though as she sat in the passenger seat of the blue toyota, she couldn't help but to notice how non-intimidating that Erin was.

Erin's blue eyes were glued to the highway, though they seemed to be focusing on something far away, one hand was on the wheel while the other was raking through her short, golden blonde hair, which had faint traces of blue colored at the roots.

"You said you don't live far from here. Everyone at school thinks you live in a foster home or something."

Ally finally spoke, earning a snort.

"Foster home? Really? My mother would love to hear that one....The devil worshiper thing that went around last year was way too entertaining for her as well....and before you ask....No I did not kill a chicken in the locker room."

Erin retorted with a smirk before adding

"Though the drinking and getting caught with my pants down once or twice happened....and I'll be the first to admit that out of all my family I have a temper that rivals my grandfather."  
Erin stated, pulling up to a large gated driveway that lead deep into the forest ahead.

"Alex, open the damn gate."

Erin said through a speaker, getting soaked in the process, though the large, golden ornamented gates swung back suddenly, letting Them through.

"Word of warning....There's a reason I don't let people know where I live."

She stated as she moved back into a normal sitting position, rolling up the window before beginning to drive on through the gates.

  
The farther in they got the thinner the trees seemed to become, though the area was filled with shrubs and flowers for what seemed to be miles.  
Ally wasn't sure what she was expecting but this was not it, especially not the large house that came into view with a grey, fancy car parked in the driveway.

"I always wondered what was up here but a house.....I didn't..."

Ally began, earning a laugh.

"My mother can be a bit....over the top. Can't say it wasn't fun growing up here though."

Erin retorted, smirking as she got out and came over and opened the passenger door for Ally, who was surprised by that fact.

"People said you transfered here from Greece or something like that."

Ally pointed out, earning a laugh.

"Greece? Nice place to visit actually but nope, grew up mostly here....when my mom wasn't taking me with her while traveling. I was actually homeschooled here until my freshman year."

Erin responded with a smirk before walking toward the door.

"Don't worry about the mud....Trust me....When Alex used to live here we'd drag all matter of filth in."

Ally stood in awe as Erin opened the door, revealing the large, well lit room with brightly colored curtains.

"Alex! Macy! Where are you two?"

Erin called, only to be met by a little boy around the age of seven.

"Aunt E! You're late! Who's she? You're girlfriend?"

He stated, running and throwing himself about her legs, earning a laugh from Erin who glanced over Ally who was frozen in shock.

"No, a friend from school. We need to go get cleaned up since her car died in a mud pit. we'll be back down in a minute. Tell your parents to set the table for one more okay? I know my mom is suppose to be home tonight and I think she'd never let me live it down if I didn't invite Ally to dinner."

 


End file.
